


Overworked

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi needs to learn to take a break, Early Wake Up, M/M, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: In which Oikawa wakes up to find his boyfriend Akaashi awake early and working too hard. Oikawa decides Akaashi needs a break.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	Overworked

It was another day for the couple. Akaashi at home working on the manga he was supposed to be proofing at the moment. Oikawa was in the bedroom currently still asleep since it was currently 6 am. 

He wouldn't be awake until 8 due to practice not starting until 10. Akaashi, however, had awoken at 4 and decided if sleep would not cooperate then he would work. He worked and worked without much sound escaping his office.

Around 7 am, Oikawa awoke with a start. It was one of those nightmares where Akaashi had left him for still having his childish antics. Rolling over, he realized Akaashi was not next to him to wrap his arms around. He sat up sharply. The faintest sound of keyboard clicks and pen marks reached his ears. He relaxed realizing Akaashi had just woken up early and started working. 

With a yawn, Oikawa looked at the clock before making his way to Akaashi's office. He eased the door open silently as to not alert Akaashi. He watched his boyfriend work away. Often times, when he would try to watch Akaashi work, Akaashi would shoo him away. Saying it was "unreleased work he shouldn't be privy to." But Oikawa didn't care about the mangas, he just adored observing the small actions of his boyfriend.

But the observing didn't last long, Akaashi removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Oikawa knew this sign well. Akaashi was already drained, and it was barely 7:30.

Oikawa walked over and took Akaashi's glasses from his hand and placing them on the table. "Keiji-kun~, how long have you been up?"

Akaashi just shrugged and looked to Oikawa. "Since 4. I couldn't sleep."

Oikawa gripped Keiji's hands and pulled him up. "Come on! Back to the bed Keiji-kun~!" Oikawa dragged Akaashi as far as the office door before the complaints started.

"Tooru, I'm in the middle of work. I can't just go back to bed."

"Keiji," Oikawa said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso. "I was thinking..." His lips connected to Akaashi's throat. "You work too much..." Another kiss. "Perhaps a break..." A kiss to his chin. Akaashi started to turn to jello in Oikawa's grasp. "Is what you need." 

Akaashi was always unable to argue when Oikawa got like this. Especially since Oikawa knew all his weak spots. Oikawa happily dragged Akaashi back to the bedroom before connecting his lips to Akaashi's once more.

Oikawa straddled Akaashi as their lips molded together. Akaashi pulled back for breath. But Oikawa couldn't seem to get enough as his lips trailed down Akaashi's throat down to the collar of his button-up pajama shirt.

Slowly, Oikawa unbuttoned the shirt in his way as he nipped and kissed all over Akaashi's throat leaving hickeys of vibrant colors. Akaashi moaned at the attention his neck was receiving, still breathless from the first deep kiss.

"Tooru~." God, did Oikawa love the way his lover moaned his name. It always was something that made him go crazy. 

"Keiji... The things you do to me..." The words left Oikawa's lips before he sat up and stripped his own shirt. He paused a moment to admire his lover below him – who already seemed a mess without any further action than kissing.

Akaashi laid splayed out underneath Oikawa. His shirt fully unbuttoned revealing his smooth stomach and black briefs. His lips swollen as huffs of breath panted out. His black briefs barely held down his throbbing member. He was so needy already, and Oikawa loved it.

"Tooru. Please... Please, do something." Akaashi begged as he began to rub his thighs together hoping for just a little friction to please him. But Oikawa was having none of it.

Oikawa pushed Akaashi's legs apart and placed his own thigh against Akaashi's member. Akaashi moaned and gripped the sheets arching his back as well. 

Oikawa kissed Akaashi's chest. "Patience, Love. I promise you will feel amazing soon." Akaashi moaned in response. Oikawa took that as a sign to keep going as he pleased.

He slid his hands down Akaashi's side until they reached the smaller male's briefs. Oikawa pulled the briefs down to leave Akaashi on complete display for him. Moans escaped Akaashi at the feel of the cool air hitting his now free member. 

He couldn't control himself anymore. Oikawa slid two fingers into Akaashi's mouth. "Suck." Without hesitation, Akaashi obliged. Oikawa's other hand made quick work of his own underwear, leaving him fully exposed as well. He reached in the draw for the lube before retracting his fingers from the lips of the beauty beneath him. 

He inserted the fingers promptly. Akaashi arching his back at the feeling of being filled with Oikawa's fingers. Oikawa massaged and pumped his fingers. Akaashi's mewls of pleasure only egging Oikawa on.

After a few minutes, Oikawa couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't wait. He pulled his fingers out causing Akaashi to moan at the absence and whimper for more. "To- Tooru...." Akaashi panted out as Oikawa was lubing himself up. "Please, Tooru- AAGH!" Akaashi was cut off by Oikawa slamming into him.

Akaashi's back was arched his unbuttoned shirt hanging off his right shoulder. "Hnngg." The moans kept coming now that Oikawa was fully inserted into Akaashi. Oikawa gripped Akaashi's left hip with his right hand while holding himself up above his lover with his left hand. His lips connected with Akaashi's as he began slowly thrusting. Akaashi moaned into the kiss loving the feelings Oikawa was giving him.

Oikawa lifted Akaashi up to where he was straddling him while Oikawa sat on his knees. Akaashi gasped at the sensation it caused. He shivered as his member hit Oikawa's stomach. His head falling back as Oikawa slithered his arms around his back. Akaashi gripped Oikawa's shoulders as suddenly he was being bounced on Oikawa's length. 

"You like that, Baby? Do I feel good inside you?" Oikawa had always loved to ask questions when he knew Akaashi could rarely answer.

The friction he was getting for his own member against Oikawa's stomach combined with the incredible feeling of Oikawa inside him was almost overwhelming. All Akaashi could do to answer Oikawa was moan and nod his head.

Oikawa smirked as he laid him back down on the bed before gripping under his thighs and pushing his legs up for a better angle. Akaashi was a writhing mess as Oikawa pounded and pounded into him. Constantly changing speeds so he would not get used to just one. Akaashi could no longer talk, but his constant whimpers and moans told Oikawa everything he needed to know. His lover was getting close. 

Oikawa gripped Akaashi's member and began to pump as he began to thrust quickly. He was just as close as Akaashi. Soon Akaashi had cum in his lover's hand. Oikawa moaned loudly as Akaashi's walls tightened around him as his back arched the most it had that night. His shirt that had never been taken off entirely was now pooled to each elbow.

Oikawa thrust a few more times before he released into his boyfriend. He gripped onto Akaashi as he groaned. Thrusting as if to milk every last drop into his lover. He rolled onto his side pulling Akaashi with him so as not to withdraw from Akaashi's ass. They sat there as they both caught their breath.

Akaashi ran his fingers over Oikawa's face gently after some moments passed. "I love you." His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Oikawa grinned before kissing Akaashi. "I love you, too." Oikawa looked at the clock before rolling Akaashi onto his back. "Wanna go for round two?" Oikawa grinned as Akaashi laughed wholeheartedly.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You need to start getting ready. You have practice today, Love."


End file.
